<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possibly Horny Poetry for the Broken Soul by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127856">Possibly Horny Poetry for the Broken Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbreak, Ok well not all of its poetry, Other, Pining, Poetry, Short Stories, Someone pls help I’m lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I’m just looking for an outlet bc my girlfriend broke up with me and it’s not supposed to be a big deal but it is. My friends follow me on all of my accounts except for this one so ... Tis where I vent<br/>You have all been dubbed my shoulder to cry on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grin and Bear it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight Sexual Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft quiet bittersweet kiss-<br/>
And she said<br/>
¨Nothing changes, right?¨<br/>
And I said no<br/>
Like a Fool<br/>
Because this was the closest I could get</p><p>And she said<br/>
¨Its nothing personal, you know?¨<br/>
And I said yes<br/>
Like a Dolt </p><p>Because I was the idiot in love and you were the one smart enough to get out.</p><p>And she looked away,<br/>
While I ran my hands over those places<br/>
Those simple places<br/>
Where you would touch and kiss and<br/>
Make Better<br/>
Because no matter how hard I may try<br/>
When the sun goes down, its your touch I think about<br/>
Or the way you head falls back when we kiss<br/>
Or the marks you made with your teeth because<br/>
For a glorious moment I was yours</p><p>And she said,<br/>
¨Nothing changes, right?¨<br/>
And I said Yes<br/>
Because theres nothing quite like grinning and bearing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things left unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¨I love you¨, she said,<br/>And for a glorious moment, I had hope.<br/>I wanted to cling to it like a liferaft<br/>Keep holding onto your soft hands<br/>And sweet lips<br/>And precious eyes</p><p>¨But I´m not in love with you¨</p><p>It didn't shock me<br/>But I felt my heart drop<br/>And my stomach felt empty</p><p>I think that must be the feeling<br/>When you dread something you know is going to happen<br/>Because I watched the candle burn down<br/>And yet<br/>The clang of the pin made me jump.</p><p>I just pray<br/>You don't notice</p><p>
  <b>I never said it back</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m honestly just proud of the history reference but I know no one is gonna get it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 577</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How long has it been now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least 577 days </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>I wouldnt know</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>I never kept track</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>I still remember your laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And your warm hands </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>And where they would roam </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
  <span>If you got the chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>Insatiable, Id say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I miss it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All 577 days</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>We didn't talk for a while</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>I thought it would make it less painful</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>I was wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>578</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very wrong </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be simple. <br/>Fill the sink. <br/>Take off your jewelry.<br/>Scrub the dishes.<br/>Annoying, but simple. </p><p> </p><p>It started with my watch, and then my bracelet. </p><p>I took off one of my rings.<br/><b>I was fine.<br/></b>I took off the other.<br/><b>I was fine.</b></p><p> </p><p>I dried the last dish and turned around</p><p>And I stopped.</p><p>Because there was the ring</p><p>And I could not put it back on</p><p>It was no longer mine</p><p><b>She</b> was no longer mine</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was not fine.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t like this one. Please be nice anyway. I also don’t know if this technically counts as a poem?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t like this one. It goes on too long. That’s the point I suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>592 days</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I am totally alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands run over soft skin and I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That they weren't my own</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories get me through the night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I wake up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>593</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I close my eyes and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About the way you would love my collar bone</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>About the way you would worship my thighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>About the way you would adore my chest </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverence </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>594</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dont think Im supposed to be this hung up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you´re addicting </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have a history</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here I am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>595</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I told someone how we met the other day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then how we broke up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said you were cruel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I laughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because they were so right</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And so wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>596</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebounds sound cool, don't you think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, the one I dated for a year didn't help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe it will this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wouldn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not cruel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>597</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pillow is soft</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You used to wear a shirt just like it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ill try not to get attached this time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>598</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This poem has gone on too long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have loved you too long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, I don't know how to quit</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5 Feet Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Slug idk if you’re ever gonna see this but yes it is about you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This poem goes out to my </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Complete Unintelligence </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Because I met 100 new faces</span>
</p><p>
  <span>100</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I picked the one I couldn't have</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used to watch The Movie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Roll My Eyes</span>
</p><p><span>Because </span><em><span>no one </span></em><span>could be that dumb<br/></span>And now I watch it and sob</p><p>
  
  <span>Because life only imitates art</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I beg the painter to put down his brush<br/></span>
  <span>Because this is a sob story I </span>
  <b>do not </b>
  <span>want told </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Less than three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi slug this is also about you but you knew that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Less than three </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should not mean nearly as much as it does to me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because my heart jumps in my throat </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pause</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is platonic </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is nothing </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you make it so hard to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just less than three</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two symbols </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To convey a feeling </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too many feelings </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which one do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely not the same one I mean</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Platonic </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Less than three</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Poison Ivy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi hello I got my heart broken again so I’m back lolz &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You crawled into my life like ivy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reflections of you in everything I see</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was good</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be reminded of you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But those tendrils are now poisonous </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reflection is gaunt, and sad</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not good anymore </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be reminded of you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still love you </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m covered in the ivy now </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I cant even see</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I miss you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is harder than I ever thought </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still love you </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison ivy is itchy, don’t you know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can feel you everywhere </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mindlessly go to to scratch the itch</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I remember, and I pause</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still love you</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only way to stop the ivy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is to pull from the root</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To get rid of it all</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it’s so incredibly hard because</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I still love you</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think Ill let the ivy grow forever </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t want to get rid of you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know I’ll eventually suffocate </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that’s okay because </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still love you</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>